1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dual-feed and dual-band antenna. The invention in particular relates to a dual-band antenna structure operating in two frequency bands of a wireless network.
2. Description of Prior Art
Because of the improvement of wireless communication technology, electronic products increasingly require high quality reception of signals. Antennas are the necessary parts in the communication device and the efficiency of the antenna is an important factor for wireless communication quality. Different kinds of antennas of wireless communication systems have different performance requirements according to different applications, and now the antenna technology is improving to wideband and small-size applications.
Wireless communication systems including cell phones, the global positioning system (GPS), digital TV, multi input and multi output (MIMO), etc. transmit and receive data by means of antennas. The wireless communication industry requires electronic products to be light, thin, low power-consuming, small, and have highly integrated ICs to achieve miniaturization. Depending on different applications, engineers focus on designing antennas to meet requirements in any situation.
However, the traditional dual-band antenna is usually with a single-feed, so a switch circuit is necessary to separate two different operation bands. The switch circuit reduces the antenna gain and bandwidth. On the other hand, a plastic base is used for assembling two antennas of different operation bands. The manufacturing processes of the plastic base are very complex and thus increase production costs.
Therefore, in view of this, the inventor proposes the present invention to overcome the above problems based on his expert experience and deliberate research.